The secrets of NCIS
by Dina
Summary: There are many secrets in NCIS. Some scary some not. Some good secrets and some bad secrets. Some dangerous and some funny. They are the secrets of NCIS.Everyone is alive and well. Twilight happened but no one got shot. Of course it's TATE.
1. Chapter 1

I just think it feels like everyone has a secret in season 3 in NCIS. I also needed closure because of everything that has happened in NCIS. This is my closure, a fanfic.

……………21st of November 2005………….A Monday…………..

"So it's almost half past 8 and they aren't here. McGee do you know anything about this?" Gibbs asked him.

"I have no idea. I can go ask Abby." McGee said feeling a bit uncomfortable. Kate and Tony had never come this late and they had never both been late at the same time. He knew that in the back of Gibbs head the worries about that something horrendous could have happened to them. It wasn't like them not coming to work without a valid reason or at least a phone call.

"Just don't stand there…"Gibbs told him. Then McGee quickly went to Abby.

…………..

"Abby, do you know where Tony and Kate are at?" he asked her.

"No. Aren't they here?" she asked while working on her computer.

"No. I tried calling their cells but no one answered. Gibbs is getting worried and so am I." McGee told her.

Abby got a strange look on her face but McGee was behind her so he didn't see it. Abby finished what she was doing on her computer, turned it off and went up from her chair.

"Abby…"McGee said wondering why she didn't say anything and why she turned off her computer.

"I'll better go to Gibbs. We should try calling them again. Have you tried calling home to them?" Abby asked him.

"Not yet but I was going to. I get the feeling you know something I don't know." McGee told her.

"I know just as much as you know. You should concentrate on making Gibbs not finding out what we know. Please don't screw it up right now." Abby told her with a hint of a warning.

Then she took her coat and keys and left her lab. McGee followed her trying to act cool just as he had done ever since he found out something a month ago.

……………….

"Abby, do you know anything?" Gibbs asked when they arrived.

"No. Let's try calling their homes. I'll call their homes while you keep on trying with their cells." Abby suggested and she knew they would do as she said. Gibbs monitored their work while they called. Two minutes later Abby and McGee had finished calling.

"No one was home." Abby concluded.

"They didn't answer this time either." McGee told him.

"If an urgent case appears then they can reach us on our phones. Now we just have to go home to them and see if everything is ok. While driving there we can call hospitals too." Gibbs ordered with a strong voice.

"Is something going on, boss?" McGee asked.

"I don't know. We'll see when we get there." Gibbs told them. He didn't want to lie to them but he had strict orders and he had to obey them.

"I have an extra set of keys to Tony's house. We can go there first." Abby quickly blurted out.

Gibbs just looked at her.

"I would have expected you would have keys to Kate's place but not Tony's." McGee told her.

"I did but I lost them. I still have Tony's and he thought it would be good if I had them in case something happened to him and today we need them." Abby answered. She feared what Gibbs reaction would be when they came to the house but she knew and Kate and Tony knew this day would come sooner or later. It was inevitable.

………….At Tony's house………..

They stepped out of the car. Looked at the surroundings and walked to the door. Gibbs slowly went up the stairs. It had been a while since he had been here but he remembered how it looked like. Then he saw the sign with names next to the door. Gibbs then walked down the stairs again and checked their mailbox. Three names were on it. He didn't get confused but a bit shocked. He then looked up at Abby and McGee who stood there looking at him. He knew they knew and that they had known for a while but they didn't know what he knew. Abby opened the door and she and McGee went in.

"Abby, why didn't you tell me? I know you knew!" McGee asked her.


	2. Chapter 2

…………In the house……….

"Abby, how did you know the code?" McGee asked her.

"They told me. For them it was really important that I knew the code. I don't know why just they wanted someone close to them to know much about them but I don't know why they suddenly left or where they are." Abby explained to McGee and Gibbs.

"How long have they've been married? I always thought Kate would want a wedding with every friend and every family member." Gibbs asked her.

"They don't know they are married. Everyone thinks they are dating and plan to get married in the end of next year. McGee only thought they were dating not living together and also married." Abby further explained.

"You have a lot to explain. I can't believe you three kept this a secret from me. Did they leave because they were afraid of my reaction to all of this?" Gibbs wondered.

"I know it isn't the reason." Abby quickly answered without even thinking.

"Then what is the reason?" McGee asked while looking around.

"I don't know." Abby said while slowly going away from them. The tension was building now and she knew when it would blow up it would be aimed towards her. She hoped they couldn't tell that she really knew why they left.

"You've never failed me yet and now I can't believe you. Abby, sit down in the sofa and don't move. We're going to search the house." Gibbs told her. She was like a daughter to him and it hurt so much not being able to trust and believe her now. What had they been up to?

………………

McGee and Gibbs searched the house for clues while Abby sat there. She looked at the pictures of the couple. They seemed so happy. Once again she took up her cell phone to see if they had called her but they hadn't. It seemed like their search went on forever but she knew they had to be thorough. Knowing that the secrets would end up with people not trusting them anymore was something they knew but now when reality hit was hard to comprehend.

…………….

"How long have they been together? How long have they been married? When did they move in together? You rang home to them because you knew what was on their answering machine!" Gibbs interrogated her when the search for clues was finished. He remembered the message on the machine. It was Kate who done the message.

"_This is Caitlin and Anthony. We're not home now but leave a message and phone number we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Bye."_

"They got together in April, moved in together in June and got married in July. Kate did change her last name but officially she was still Todd so that's why her name Caitlin Todd is still on the mailbox. They told me from the very beginning and McGee started to suspect something about two months ago so they decided to tell him that they were dating." Abby told him.

"I haven't found anything suspicious but something is going on. I called the director and told her about their disappearance. We're going to meet her when we get back but first we're going to see if any of the neighbours are home and hope they have seen something." Gibbs told them.

……………Back at NCIS……….

"Only one neighbour was home and she saw they were in a hurry on Sunday." Gibbs told the director and some other person she had brought with her.

"Gibbs, I need to talk to you alone for a minute." The director told him.

……………

"You know about the leaks I've told you." The director told him.

"Yes. Some people on FBI and CIA were leaking and you suspected it was the same on NCIS. You didn't want me to tell the rest of the team and I didn't." Gibbs told her.

"I know you didn't. You didn't tell anyone so we know you're not the leak." The director told him.

"How do you know that?" Gibbs asked a bit curious and worried. There were more behind those words than she let appear.

"We know who the leaks in NCIS are!" she continued.

"So there is more than one?" Gibbs asked shocked.

"Yes and you'll be surprise when you see who they are. They are a threat to the nation's security. Let's go back." The director said going back to where the rest where. Gibbs followed.

…………..

"Abigail Sciuto, you're under arrest." The director told her. Then two people put handcuffs on her and led her to an interrogation room.

"What…She would never do something like that! You're wrong. I know Abby." McGee told them.

"I can't talk about that." The director told them.

………….Outside the interrogation room………

"I think she realises the seriousness of this all and if you question her I think she will tell us all. A team is on their way to her apartment and another to the Dinozzo house."

"You're wrong. I will prove you are wrong. Tony, Kate and Abby would never do something like that." Gibbs told her.

"The hardest thing is being betrayed. I understand how you are feeling but go in there and do your job before anyone gets killed."

Gibbs listened and went in there.

"Abby, tell me what you know."

"I don't know. Tony and Kate were a little scared but they would never tell me why they were scared. They would be shocked if they knew what was going on now. I know they would never do something criminal. I know them. I was at their wedding. I know them. I can see in your eyes that you don't believe me but I know the truth…I want a lawyer." Abby told him.

"The hid so much. You hid so much. You know more. I can't believe I'm saying this but I know you know more." Gibbs told her.

"I'm not saying anything else." Abby said totally convinced over doing the right thing.

………………Not so far from NCIS………

"You did well. Your friend Abigail got arrested and she won't tell them anything. Now try out which weapons which suit you the best. We're on a mission." A man told Tony and Kate.

……………At NCIS………….

"I'm going to help out with the search of their homes. I know they didn't do it." Gibbs told his boss.

"I can't let you do it. Now that the team is corrupted it is too dangerous."

Then the director's phone rang. She answered and went away. When she came back she had some other agents with her. McGee stood besides Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs and McGee. You both are under arrest."


	3. Chapter 3

…………..24 hours later……………

Gibbs went into the interrogation room and was surprised when he saw Abby and McGee there too. He sat down on the empty chair. No one else was in the room.

"What's going on?" Abby asked them.

"I don't know. So how has it been like for you?" Gibbs asked them.

"Constant interrogations but I don't know a thing. Abby, if you just told them what you knew we would all be in a better position." McGee told them. He had never been in jail before and he hated being accused of a terrorist crime.

"I don't know a thing either. I only know I'm not a terrorist, you aren't terrorists and Tony and Kate aren't terrorists either. We should just focus on getting out of here and convince them we're innocent." Abby concluded. She admired herself for handling the situation so well. She never thought she would. Having McGee and Gibbs doubt her was one thing but she knew they didn't doubt her as much as they let on. Abby got them right where she wanted them to be. She just hoped Tony and Kate had done their part too.

"I know they've talked to you about the evidence. It's quite convincing and in McGee's and my case obviously planted. They have a strong case against us and very compelling evidence. The only reason I can think of in why they are letting us three be in the same room is that you didn't tell them anything, Abby. As soon as I'm let out of here you're fired Abigail." Gibbs told her.

Abby had trained lately not to look as shocked as she would have been but still look convincingly shocked when she was interrogated. The plan was that she wouldn't find out everything so they would let her go but now she doubted if she would ever get out of jail because of Gibbs's tone. He was serious. Dead serious. Too serious for her liking because she loved her job more than anything. She also knew Gibbs knew that.

There was silence in the room. No one dared to say a thing because after so many hours their state of mind was a bit fragile.

……………A few minutes later……….

"I'm CIA agent Woods and this is agent Larsson…We found the key to your safety deposit box ms Scuito. We have surveillance photos of you and Mr and Mrs Dinozzo. You met three of the terrorists we have kept an eye on. We had heard such great things about NCIS and we got really shocked when we learned it was you three talking to them." Agent Woods said while putting down the photos on the table. Gibbs and McGee looked at them closely but Abby barely looked at them. McGee looked shocked but Gibbs barely changed his face expression.

"So what does that picture prove?" Abby asked them.

"Unfortunately not much. Your lawyer has some convincing arguments but we have a strong case too. So about the deposit box. You shared it with the Dinozzos. Both of you visited it on Sunday but the Dinozzos were there last. Was that your way of communicating?" agent Larsson asked.

"No comment." Abby told him with an arrogant tone.

"You betrayed your team and nation. I know you know you're fired. So are you thinking that you haven't anything left to lose? What about your dignity? Your life? Your family and friends? Did the Dinozzos threaten you or was it the other way around? Was that your plan all along? Too fool us by saying you were threaten? I think you were all fed up with NCIS and decided to spice your life up with this. We know either you or the Dinozzos took agent McGee's and Gibbs's keys, copied them and planted some evidence in their homes." Agent Woods continued.

"Tell me if I will stay or if I can go home!" Abby demanded.

"Agent McGee and Agent Gibbs, you are both cleared. Ms Scuito will remain here while we all go out. We can give you a good deal if you cooperate." Agent Larsson told her.

Then the four of them left the room.

…………………Outside the room…………

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked as soon as the door shut.

"You tell me…It's your team…" agent Larsson asked.

"For the last time I don't know." Gibbs answered really angry.

"The CIA agent and the FBI agent who leaked both quickly admitted to what they had done and that they had been threatened. Your agent hasn't done that and somehow those three are a lot deeper into this than the CIA and FBI agents were. Our conclusion is that they aren't being threatened just bluntly lying and terrorists. I suggest you two get some rest so you can help us out with the search for the Dinozzos." Agent Woods explained.

"Why did we get cleared?" Gibbs asked them.

"Ms Scuito called them on Monday after you found out about their disappearance and we have witnesses telling us how they've been in your homes while you searched for them which gave them opportunities to plant the evidence." Agent Woods told them.

"What about the safety deposit box? What was in it?" McGee asked.

"It was empty. We also questioned their neighbours and apparently a group of people came to the Dinozzos and Ms Scuito homes to clean it on Sunday. That's why you and we couldn't find anything. Ms Scuito has a good lawyer and that's why she is being let out. We're going to follow her and not let her out of out sight. We lost the Dinozzos on Sunday but we won't make the same mistake again." Agent Larsson told them.

"How long have you followed all three of them?"

"The pictures were taken a week ago so ever since we've followed them. It's really hard getting close to them because they switch cars, phones and homes so often that it is hard to keep up. They've really learned from the mistakes they did with the CIA and FBI agents. I'm afraid those two were only smokescreens. These three are the real deal." Agent Woods said while they walked down the hall.

……….An hour later………..

Abby was let out of custody and she had her lawyer with her. She passed Gibbs and McGee and the looks they exchanged could kill.

Abby went out of the building and got in to the car her lawyer had. She knew they would follow her but she had a mission to complete. She ordered her lawyer to drive her to a place. Abby knew they knew exactly when she was let out.

………..At NCIS……….

"Gibbs, so do you think it worked? Did McGee and Abby believe you?" the director asked him.

"Why wouldn't they?" Gibbs said with a little smile on his face. The director thought he was following her and her bosses' plan but they didn't know he had modified it. That he kept as a secret. He knew he had to get home so he could continue his plan because the papers were there. Remembering everything in his head was too difficult but he knew they hadn't found out about his plan because then the director wouldn't trust him as much as she did now.

…………….At a schoolyard…………

"Ms Scuito why is the car parked on a school yard?" her lawyer asked her.

"Someone is picking me up here. I'm not stupid. I know I'm being followed. As soon as my ride comes I suggest you leave." Abby said before she stepped out of the car.

Soon a loud noise was heard and her lawyer looked up to the sky. He saw a helicopter. It landed not far from his car and Abby quickly jumped into it. Then it took of. He just sat in his car astonished. Two agents ran up to him and asked him what was going on and he told them that Abby had only told him she was going to get picked up soon.

…………..At a place far from their hometown………..

"How long until Abby is here?" Kate asked another guy.

"Not long. I'm going to make a phone call so I'll be back soon." The man told them.

"Kate, are you alright? Don't you want to go through with it?" Tony asked her.

"Can you blame me for hesitating? Everything just confuses me. I don't know what anyone knows and if anyone knows what we know. Gibbs knows we're married. He knows what we are doing. I know he would kill us if he ever saw us again." Kate said a bit worried. All these secrets were killing her but she was hiding the biggest secret of all and not even her husband knew about it. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't.

"We won't die. I won't let it happen." Tony thought. He desperately wanted to tell her what he had planned but he couldn't. He only knew his plan would make them stay alive if it worked.

…………..An hour later………..

"So have you waited a long time?" Gibbs asked when he saw the man sitting in the sofa.

"The TV kept me company. I have all the papers here so tell me more about the plan…Abby boarded the helicopter and is on her way to them." The man told him.


	4. Chapter 4

…………In the terrorists's safehouse…………..

"Do you think Abby will ever forgive us?" Kate asked Tony.

"I killed her boyfriend not you." Tony said while he put together another weapon. Kate then took it and put it in a bag.

"No we killed David. I knew about the plan too. You can't help it backfired." Kate said hoping it would make him feel better.

"But since it changed you didn't know about the plan and therefore you have no blame in what happened. Just leave it. Just focus on getting out of here alive. We can hopefully flee after we've done what we need to do. Just focus on your task." Tony told her not managing to look straight into her eyes anymore. It hurt too much to do it since he felt like a failure. He had the opportunity to save her and Abby but he couldn't.

"I should say the same to you." Kate told him while going up to him and giving him a hug. Tony then kissed her forehead before kissing her on the lips. It was the first time in a while they had shown affection towards each other. Things had been so tense since they had left on Sunday.

……………………

"Mr and Mrs Dinozzzo…I can finally say your real names now." A woman said while walking up to them. She saw what they were doing and thought it was sweet. It wasn't a thing they were used to do publicly.

"Abby, we're so sorry. Are you ok?" Tony asked her while still holding Kate.

"It's getting better. It's Tuesday today so it's been 8 days since he died. Thanks for you teaching me to handle this before he died and especially all the support after he died." Abby told him trying to show she was strong.

"You don't have to be so strong. We know you're hurting." Kate said while letting go of Tony and instead hugging Abby.

"We need to be strong now. Not think about something else. You taught me that. So what's the plan?" Abby asked them. She had only known David since July but she had been deeply in love with him and still was.

"There is no plan. We're just going to do what they say and hope for the best." Tony explained to her.

"You're kidding, right?" Abby asked a little shocked. She had counted on that Tony would come up with a new plan.

"I'm afraid not." Kate then said sadly. She had felt just the same feelings Abby was feeling now. They had no hope anymore which really meant they were going to die.

"I'm so sorry but we're here and can't take any chances." Tony told her.

"What chances?" the leader of the group said. No one had heard him come in to the room. He was just as Gibbs and Tony wondered if the others were thinking the same as him.

"If someone does anything surprising and catches us off guard we can't stray from the plan. We need to follow every detail even if someone gets killed. That's our mission and we will fulfil it." Tony quickly said. He hoped the man would believe him.

"I always knew I could trust you. You're the best. We have a meeting in about ten minutes. We're going to eat then too. Get ready." The man told them before he left the room.

"I thought he would never leave." Abby told them.

"He has sneaked up on us many times since we got here. Get used to it because I still think he doesn't trust us." Kate replied while taking up one bag.

"What are we doing with the bags?" Abby asked them.

"Fill them with weapons and other stuff we need. One bag each. We're almost finished. The one with the letters AB is yours. Mine is AN and Kate's CA. We aren't allowed to misplace them or switch the bags with each others. Take great care of them because they can kill you if something is missing. It's my responsibility to see you follow orders." Tony explained to her. He was dead serious and he wanted them to understand it. Much was at stake here and he didn't want them to screw it up. He wanted to keep them alive.

"Why is it your responsibility?" Abby asked wondering why the chain of command is like this.

"Because I'll get hurt if something goes wrong. You learn better if someone else gets hurt by your mistakes. It was his idea. Oh, by the way you can only call him boss if you need to speak to him. He also knows Gibbs usually slaps me in the head so he does that too. He gets a kick of doing it so don't react when he does it. Act as normal." Tony told them.

"You hate it, don't you?" Abby asked him.

"Only Gibbs is allowed to do it. I just know Gibbs will never be able to do so again." Tony told them. If his secret plan would work Gibbs slapping him would never happen again but he had come to terms with it since if it worked two persons he loved would be free and safe.

"Yes, he will. We need to focus on what we'll do when we get out of here." Kate told both of them.

"Go to David's grave and back to work hopefully. Gibbs fired me when they arrested me. Gibbs and McGee got arrested too but were freed from all suspicion. When I got out of jail my lawyer drove me to a school yard and then a helicopter picked me up and the last bit I was driven here in a car." Abby said to them.

"We got here in the helicopter too. I think we're going to use it so they want us fully prepared and see if we don't get sick in helicopters." Kate told her.

"They do have everything planned till the very last detail." Abby said but she knew they were good at planning things. If they weren't they wouldn't be there.

"We need to be fully prepared so this is your last shot at talking about David's death." Tony almost demanded.

……………………_Flashback……………13th of November……….._

"_David, I'm so sorry…We know why you're here. You shouldn't have fooled us like that." Tony said standing there aiming a gun towards him. He had never killed someone in cold blood but he was about to do it now. He hated himself so much._

"_Why are you holding the phone towards me too? Are you filming it so you can prove you really killed me?" David asked him._

"_Actually my boss, Abby and Kate are watching right now. Any last words?"Tony asked him._

"_Abby, I do love you. I never lied to you about my feelings. Please forgive me." David said and then he nodded. Tony held his gun tightly and shot once. David fell down on the floor and blood came out from his chest. Tony had hoped he would have a bullet-proof vest on him but he didn't. Tony then knew he hadn't got the warning in time. He shot him again and even more blood came. _

"_So he's dead now. No one heard the shots and I'll dump him so no one will find his body. When will you let them go?"Tony asked his boss._

"_Call me when you've dumped the body!" his boss said and then the phone call was finished. Tony sighed. He felt empty but he knew he had to get out of there before Gibbs came. He couldn't face him and he knew Gibbs would take care of the body just as Tony had told him to do but in his plan David was still alive at this point._

…………_..10 minutes later……………_

"_David, are you alright?" Gibbs asked when he entered the room._

"_Just sore. When the blood came it really freaked him out. He really thinks I'm dead and so does Abby. So what's next?" David asked him._

"_You're going to hide until I say otherwise." Gibbs ordered._

"_How did you know he wouldn't shoot me in the head?" David asked Gibbs._

"_It's not in his nature unless he really needs to shoot someone there. Now let's clean up and get you out of here. From now on you're missing." Gibbs explained._

…………….Right now in Gibbs' house……….

"So where is McGee?" David asked.

"He should be here shortly. I promised to explain everything to him then. I know he is willing to help out."

Then the doorbell rang. McGee was let in.

………………

"I thought you were missing!" McGee said surprised when he saw David.

"Nope…Sit down so we can explain everything." David told him.

"I really want to know what's going on." McGee said eager.

"A long time ago David and I worked together on a mission. He is really good a military strategy and a few other things." Gibbs started.

"Then I suddenly decided to teach so more would have the same knowledge as me. One day I was approached by someone really high up to go undercover as a teacher here and find out who the leak was. My intentions were never to date Abby just to find out more about NCIS. I really fell in love with her and when the terrorists came too close I needed to fake my death." David continued.

"I only thought you were missing not dead." McGee wondered.

"The terrorists found out who I am and sent Tony to kill me. He couldn't kill me and told Gibbs to save my life. Last week on Monday Tony came to my place to kill me. I had a vest on and many bags of fake blood too. Through his phone he filmed my murder because his boss had kidnapped Abby and Kate just to make sure he really killed me. His boss could see everything live. Tony really hoped I had a vest on but when he saw the blood he knew I was dying so he shot me again. We thought something unplanned could happen but never this. Tony thinks he has killed me. He had to choose between me and Abby and Kate. He had planned to hide them after killing me but since they were taken hostages everything changed. He got them back the same time the photos were taken. His boss knew some CIA agents were following Tony. They never heard the shots since Tony had put a silencer on his weapon. When they found out I was missing they knew Tony had killed me but it was too late to do anything else so they decided to follow their plan. Unfortunately Tony's, Kate's and Abby's bosses were one step ahead. They've been so from the beginning but not now." David explained to him.

"So they are terrorists?" McGee asked meaning Tony, Kate and Abby.

"No but they are acting like it. Tony wants us to save Kate and Abby. He never got the chance to explain much to me." Gibbs told him.

"Why can't we save all three?" McGee wondered.

"Tony only told us that we could only save two out of three if we wanted to try to save them. Since we still don't know who the leak is, we have to be careful. Abby and Kate have each two tracking devices. Tony put them on them but they don't know about them."

"How did you find out about this?" McGee asked.

"I have my ways. David is going to put on a disguise so he can follow us in to NCIS because we can only track them from there. This mission is dangerous so if you don't want to be apart of it I understand." Gibbs told him.

"I want to save them."


	5. Chapter 5

………..Tuesday the 21st of November 11.20 pm at NCIS…………

"Can we turn on the lights or should we use the flashlights?" McGee asked as soon as they had gone out from the elevator.

"Are we sure this place isn't bugged?" David asked.

"Tony has gone long lengths to make us believe he's a terrorist so I bet he has bugged this place too. What I also think is that my boss has done the same so we better hurry up." Gibbs told them. He turned on his flashlight and they quickly hurried to Abby's lab.

……………….

"So what's next?" David asked.

"In case of emergency I was told by Tony to get a package at a safety deposit box and I did it after I was let out. I guess what's in it is going to help us track them. We need to turn it on, take everything we need from Abby's lab, our desks and the weapon room." Gibbs ordered.

They tried to do everything as quickly as possible. What they hadn't expected was that two guards had been ordered to patrol NCIS tonight in case of a break in.

………..An hour later………..

Two men walked into Abby's lab because they saw the light was on.

"What are you doing here?" one of the men yelled at them. David quickly overpowered one of them and hit him on the head so he fell down unconscious. The other one took up his gun but Gibbs struggled with him and then hit him with the guy's own gun and handcuffed him before anything dangerous happened.

"Why did you do that?" McGee asked them.

"So you are terrorists!" the other guard said to them.

"Be quiet." David told him.

"McGee, are we finished soon?" Gibbs asked him.

"Soon…Why don't you take them away because they are disturbing me?" McGee asked. He wanted to focus really hard now. Lives were at stake.

"We can do that." Gibbs said.

"Thanks boss."

………..A half an hour later………..

The tree men stepped into a car. David had bought a car when he hid in a hotel. He couldn't use his own since he had disappeared. Gibbs and McGee couldn't use their own either because every police in the USA would be looking after them soon. They had stolen a lot from NCIS.

"So where are we going?" David asked.

"To Washington. I know a café which is open all day and all night and has computers. I can look there if there is a plane or a train leaving for Washington soon but it is in the middle of the night and with all these weapons, being seen on a public and secured place isn't a good idea." McGee answered. He felt proud over himself for doing all of this. This was the biggest operation he had been apart of and also the most dangerous. He knew he was now a fugitive together with two other fugitives looking for three fugitives who were with the most feared terrorists in the world.

"We'll drive then. I just hope we won't be too late." Gibbs told them. Then they drove off.

…………….7. 45 AM at NCIS…………

"We need to send out an APB for them. We also need to find out who the third man is. I can't believe all along it was the whole team who betrayed us. They know so much and we have never had such big traitors in our history." The director said while looking around the office. She had just been at Abby's lab and seen the mess there. The director knew it was from the struggle but it hurt so much inside of her knowing that someone she knew would do this.

The man next to her smiled inside. He was astonished no one had figured out yet he was the leak and that the whole team would die soon. He thought they were foolish to go try to save them. No one who was in this mess could be saved. He just hoped no one would find out he is apart of this.

………….In Washington at the same time………….

"What are going to do now? We're not far from them." David asked.

"You're good at military strategy. Any ideas?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet. They are too many and we're just three. We need back-up." David said while looking at the building they were in. The ones they wanted to save were in there.

"We need to leave before they understand who we are. We've been here for five minutes." McGee warned them.

"Let's find a motel, get some sleep and food. If they go somewhere then we go after. As long as they are there they are safe and the public is safe." Gibbs said to them before pushing down the gas pedal.

……….In the building……….

"Abby and Kate you two will get the honours to take out the White House…Anthony you'll get the Pentagon. The rest of the teams have already been assigned to their targets. Team one will go with Abby and Kate and team two with Anthony. If you fail and die don't be sad because there are three other teams out there and I know if just one succeeds then everyone will be happy. We'll leave in just a few minutes." Their leader told them. Everyone got up from their seats but three remained seated.

"I love you both. I know you'll survive and the chance of it is bigger since you are together." Tony told Kate and Abby.

"Why are you talking like that?" Kate asked him.

"Because you're smart and know all about GM. You know the great masterminds. That's you two. My contact at home was Steven Masterson, the director's right hand man." Tony got up and hugged them both before he left the room. When Abby and Kate went out to the other room, team two had already left it together with Tony. They just hoped it wasn't the last time they saw each other.

"What was he talking about?" Abby wondered.

"I have no idea. Abby, where is your bag?" Kate asked worried.

"I left it in the other room. I better hurry before they notice." Abby said even more worried. Kate followed her.

"You know…I've only heard Tony talk about how important the bags are. It's peculiar." Kate said while starting to open her bag. She hadn't checked in since Tony and her packed it yesterday.

"Weapons, clothes and the toxic. Nothing unusual." Kate then said.

"We need to go now. Come on." One guy yelled at them.

……………In a big van………..

"Anthony…You're not doing the Pentagon job. In case something happens then I have to have someone as my hostage. You're going with me to New York. The whole team is in fact going with us." The leader told him.

Tony got worried because he knew now his chance of survival was nil. No plan of his had ever worked out and he didn't understand why he hoped it would this time.

………With Gibbs, McGee and David………..

"They are moving. They are behind us. We should slow down so we can find their car." McGee told them while watching his monitor. Gibbs did as he was told. Unfortunately a police car drove past them and Gibbs saw they looked funny at them.

"The police saw us. The security cameras must have filmed the car so they know it is us. We need to turn around so we can save them before we get arrested." Gibbs said in a strong and stressed voice. He quickly turned around the car and was headed towards Kate and Abby.

"We're near now. Try to slow down." McGee said to him.

"The cops are behind us." David warned. He took up some of the weapons and gave them to the others.

Gibbs drove slowly and then David spotted Abby and Kate in a car. When Abby saw David she took up her gun from her bag.

"What are you doing?" Kate said while trying to stop her. This was a bad moment to try to escape. She knew the other half of the team was in the car behind them.

The two men in front saw what they were doing. They picked up their guns. A red light came at the traffic stop so they had to stop their car. They turned around and now Abby and Kate were holding their guns towards them and the two men aimed their guns at them.

Shots were then fired.

…………….In the van ………

"Shots are fired. The police are here." Someone yelled through the radio.

"We were so careful. You double crossed me. You're going to die now." The leader said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. How could I have possibly contacted the police? I'm worth more to you alive then dead." Tony told them trying not to sound like a guy who pleaded for his life.

…………………………………………………………………..


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know anything about Washington so street names and such I made up.

Thank you everyone for your reviews. You took time to read my story and then also write reviews. Every author loves reviews.

…………..At the shootout…………

David shot and killed the two men who were in Abby's and Kate's car. They first stepped out of the car before getting killed but then the men in the car behind them went out of their car and started to shoot. Abby and Kate hid behind their car. Gibbs, McGee and David left their car to hid and shoot behind it and then they started to shoot at them to save Abby and Kate.

"GM meant Gibbs and McGee." Abby told Kate.

"I'm glad Davis is alive. Are you ready to kill some terrorists?" Kate asked her. Then they both nodded and started to fire at the other four terrorists. Soon the five of them saw one guy fall down. Unfortunately the two policemen came up to Gibbs, McGee and David McAllister.

"We're not terrorists but they are. Either shoot at them or die." Gibbs said to them. Then they were shot at and the policemen decided to shoot first and ask questions later.

A few minutes later the remaining three terrorists were all lying down on the ground. Abby and Kate left their position. They had to pass the four men.

"The boss knows about this. Your husband is dead now." One of the terrorists said. Kate stopped when he heard this.

"He's lying." Abby told her.

"Did you forget about our radio communication?" the man said before taking his last breath. The others heard his last words too.

………………….

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked after walking up to them.

"I'm fine." Abby said before David hugged her. Kate just watched how happy they looked like. She wished she could get a hug like that.

"The leak is Steven Masterson. He is headed towards Pentagon and the other terrorists know about the shoot out." Kate told him.

"Can you two officers call after backup and quickly find out which other cars have the same frequency as these cars." McGee ordered them. Gibbs looked proud after seeing his initiative.

"We should arrest you." One of the officers said.

"We're not going anywhere. If you don't want more people to die then do as you're told." McGee said starting to get angry at him.

"McGee good job." Gibbs said to him.

"Kate, are you alright?"

"Tony knew all along we would be saved…He told you enough to be saved… I just want to get out of here."

"Tony's isn't dead. I can feel it. If David could survive then Tony will survive too." Abby told her.

"Your husband is a brave man Mrs Dinozzo and we'll find him." Gibbs told her acknowledging to her that he wasn't against their marriage.

"I'll tell you how brave he is. He saved my life." David then said.

"He doesn't know that." Kate stated sadly.

"If he thinks you're dead and he killed a man maybe it will be too much for him." McGee wondered.

…………In the helicopter………….

Tony had only a few seconds to think about his choices. He knew he was going to die but he wanted to take them out with him so no one else would get harmed. Tony hoped Kate and Abby were still alive. It was with that hope he made the last decision of his life.

He had all the weapons he needed in his bag.

……………**A half an hour later………….**

"**The White House and Pentagon are being evacuated. There are reports of a shoot out between the terrorists and police. We have no information of casualties and injured. This happened roughly a half an hour ago on the District Main Street. We also have footage of the shoot out. The first one is from someone's cell phone and the second one from a video camera. It's unclear who is who but two policemen followed one car and draw their guns at the men in it before all of them got shot at and the policemen joined the three they pursued in the fire against the people in the two other cars. The films end there because everyone ran for their lives when over ten people started to shoot at everything which was moving." The news anchor said in their breaking news segment.**

……………..Another half an hour later………..

Now everyone was at the local police station.

"Your boss is on her way. Until she gets here tell me what is going on. We have seven dead men, ten innocent people injured and the White House, Pentagon and the Congress were evacuated." The police chief asked them.

"We were forced to do this." Gibbs answered. He had told the others not to say a word. It was only he who should speak.

"Mrs Dinozzo, where is your husband?" the police chief asked her.

"She doesn't know." Gibbs answered.

"So are you the spokesperson for everyone here?" the chief asked him.

"Yes, I am. They won't say a thing. We are innocent and tried to save as many people as we could. I say we succeeded." Gibbs told him. Then he looked around the room. McAllister and McGee sat on his left and Abby and Kate on his right. The two policemen who helped them kill the terrorists sat on his right too but at the far end.

"The shooting is all over TV. What bothers me is why they would use NCIS agents to do this since any terrorists could do this?" the police chief wondered.

Gibbs started to think. What he said sounded right. There must have been a reason for all of this. Something they hadn't thought about.

"David if you were them, besides killing people what would you do?" Gibbs asked him.

"I'm doing the interrogation not you." The chief said quite upset. He hated that Gibbs was taking over. The other policeman who was with the police chief didn't say much just stood there and observed.

"Destroy the infrastructure. He needed the CIA, FBI and NCIS agents for something. All I can think about is that he wants information. Everyone in every agency will concentrate on what happened here. That makes them vulnerable. There are less people now in the White House, Pentagon and Congress. Easier to get in and easier to get out without being seen. No one will notice if the security cameras get turned off. Blowing up the buildings so they get an even longer advantage is an idea too." David replied. It was just ideas but the best ones he had right now.

"Abby, Kate do you have any information about this taking place?"

"He said there are other teams but we don't know who they are since they never were at the place we were. Is NCIS evacuated?" Abby wondered.

"Chief, we have some new info." A policeman said walking into the room. The chief left the room briefly but then come back.

"We checked out as many helicopters as possible but we haven't found anything yet. There are also reports of a helicopter crashing near New York. We're looking into it." The chief said when he came back.

Kate sat there and just stared at the wall. She didn't want to say anything. She just wanted this to be over with. She could maybe do something to make this stop sooner.

"Don't tell Steven Masterson we know about him until he gets here." Kate told them but most importantly she wanted to show they shouldn't give up. She thought about every time Tony seemed more jumpy than usual at work and she knew it had to be because of Masterson passing by even though she didn't know how he looked like.

"I have nothing to show I should believe a word you say. We know you left willingly your home on Sunday. That's not being forced. The same with Miss Scuito." The chief said.

"Are you sure he hasn't a tracking advice? He had four and he gave us two each. It's too hard to believe he hasn't one of his own." Abby wondered even if she had asked the question before when she found out how Gibbs and the rest found them.

"Not that I know of. Have you found yours yet?" David answered.

"I found the ones we had in our shoes but the other ones I haven't yet." Abby replied wondering where Tony could have put them.

"Did he give you something lately?" McGee asked.

"They checked our belongings everyday and even gave us new clothes including shoes so no one could track us or recognise us. I can't see when Tony ever got the time to place them and how he could hide them for so long." Kate answered.

"We have to ask him when we find him then." Gibbs said. He wasn't giving up hope.

"Kate, you have your hair up in a ponytail. Just like me. Tony said we weren't allowed to let our hair down. Only he ordered us to do so just like with the bags. I remember he gave me the band as soon as I came even though my hair was already up. I thought it was strange since it was up in a ponytail but he insisted since he wanted to make sure it would stay that way." Abby suddenly remembered.

"He said the same thing to me and to the ones who searched him he sad yours was a wristband from me but I knew it wasn't so I let it be. It still doesn't explain how the bigger transmitters got sneaked in." Kate said and then it dawned on her. There was only one place they didn't check.

"I know how he sneaked them in but I won't tell you. He took a big risk but it was a clever one." Kate then answered. She knew the others would understand.

"Enough is enough. You're going to your cells and you're staying there until someone tells me otherwise." The police chief said tired of them investigating this.

……………….._Flashback…………………………._

"_I know you're married. If you want your wife to stay alive and your team mate Ms Scuito to be alive then do as you're told." Steven Masterson told him one day at work._

"_Who are you?" Tony asked him. He had seen him around NCIS but not took much notice about him._

"_You're biggest fear! If you tell your boss I'm going to kill them and blow up NCIS. Look at the pictures. No one will believe you if you tell them what I've told you. I'll be here everyday and call you everyday until you'll do as I say. Today is the 22nd of August and you'll have five days to do as you're told or else." he continued. _

"_Why should I believe you?"Tony said cocky. He thought he was clearly a nutcase._

"_This gun and remote control to a bomb here in NCIS. I'm not afraid to die. I carry it with me everyday so don't try anything with me." He told Tony very convincingly._

_Several death threats later and knowing he had been followed for several days Tony saw no choice but to do as he was told. Everyone he loved would die if he didn't do as he was told, so on the 26th he agreed to do as he was told. He forced Kate and Abby to do as he said with the same method Steven Masterson used. Tony chose not to tell them about the bomb when he saw it wasn't necessary to do so. They believed him after he had explained about the death threats towards their families, the surveillance pictures of their family members which he showed them and how a man was ready to kill Gibbs any second if the terrorists even got a hint they had told Gibbs something. It was Tony's choice to let the unknown man be unknown because he thought it would be easier for them to do as they were told if they didn't know someone was literally watching them everyday. He thought it was hard enough already for them._

………..A few hours later………..

"You're all free to go. Your boss is here. She said you were all undercover. I let her handle this from now on but don't ever cause a mess like this again here in Washington." The police chief told them. They were let out and then reunited with the director and another man.

"I'm so mad at you right now. Masterson will help you fill out the paperwork while I talk to Gibbs." The director said.

Everyone just looked at Masterson since they just found out it was him. They wanted to kill him instantly.

"I guess you're not happy about your welcoming party!" Masterson stated while walking up to Kate and Abby. He knew they knew now. David was closest to them and got furious.

"If you take another step you're dead!" David told him. He was quickly backed up by McGee and Gibbs.

"What's going on here?" the director asked shocked.

"Ask your right hand man here!" Abby stated knowing she and Kate were well protected even though they could kill him by themselves.

"Let's get this over with. CIA sent cars for you. They're out in the front so as soon as we're finished here you'll be taken somewhere safe." Masterson told them acting very cool.

"We're not going with you." Kate said strongly. Her gut feeling told her that he would maybe do something to them if he knew where they were.

"Fine…Suit yourself then. I'm just doing my job." Masterson replied.

"The wrong one indeed." Gibbs said staring at him. The team left Masterson alone with the paperwork and walked down to the entrance with the director.

……….

"Abby, can I talk to you alone?" Kate asked.

"Sure." Abby answered. They went and sat down on a nearby bench.

"I've been so afraid lately and first now it feels like one stone has been lifted on my shoulders." Kate started to say.

"I understand. This is soon over and I'm sure Tony is alright."

"I don't want to become a widow…Also when you and I both got sick at the same time we thought it was the flu. When I still didn't get well we blamed the stress. When my period stopped coming we thought it was because of the stress this situation was putting us under. I didn't let myself think about the third possibility. I don't want to become a widow with a child who never met its father." Kate told her. Then Abby just hugged her as hard as possible.

Abby spread the news and everyone was happy and thought this was the first good sign they had got in a long time.

……………..

A few minutes later when Masterson came back they all left the police station but they hadn't decided on where to go. Gibbs had told the director everything and they decided to wait until after they had left the station to get Masterson to come clean and maybe even arrest him.

Then they heard a car drive very quickly. Everyone looked at the direction the car was coming from and a second later they saw some machine guns. Another second later everyone decided to head back in before it was too late. Shots were fired. Molotov cocktails were thrown at the station.

Everyone in the station were shocked and some even hysterical. When they came in people started to examine their injuries and especially the injuries of them they had to drag in. The building was on fire but they couldn't get out because they were being shot at. The station seemed like a war zone.

"Abby…Please try and save the baby…I know Tony is dead so if get in a coma and the baby survives and I don't then Abby please raise the baby for us." Kate told her.

"Where are you shot?" Please stay with me! You're not going to die." Abby said holding her. Abby was unharmed but Kate wasn't. She looked at her body but couldn't see that she was bleeding. Did she get internal injuries when people tried to get in the station as fast as possible? Was she trampled?

Kate started to cough because of the smoke. Then she passed out.

"No…You can't die…Not like this…"Abby said crying.

"We need to get out of here. There is another way out. Follow my voice." Someone yelled. Everyone who could walk by their own walked out or tried to help the injured walk out but Abby didn't want to leave Kate but she couldn't see the others. She didn't know if they were alright. Before she could ask someone for help she felt a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she felt someone picking up Kate.

The fire got more intense and the flames were very big but the smoke was the worst.

Abby thought no one would get out alive. The smoke, flames or the terrorists would kill them. Did they still have luck on their side?

………………………

It would be nice if I could get reviews. Was this episode breathtaking or not? Did it lack something? Only reviews can tell.


	7. Chapter 7

……………At the police station…………

Beams were falling down everywhere and the smoke got thicker and thicker by the second.

It was very hot and unbearable. Everyone took the risk to head out back even if the terrorists were there too. Some people stood ready with their guns just before they went out from the building to safety and fresh air. One by one they came out but no one stood outside and you could feel the relief in the air. Now people started to focus on the injured and to get everyone out of the building.

………………..

"NCIS, gather here!" McGee yelled and then he coughed. He had inhaled a lot of smoke but he managed to help two teenagers out of the building. He had lost the rest of the team but hoped to see everyone alive and well.

"McGee, where are you?" director Shepard yelled.

"I'm here." He yelled back. More people started to yell and look for the ones they knew. Their partners, co-workers, loved ones and the others who were in the building.

The director came to McGee with Masterson.

"Look, what you've done! If they die I will personally kill you. Even after they got into this mess they did everything to see so no one else got hurt by this. I can't understand how you can live with yourself. Don't try to excuse yourself with the explanation that you were forced because you didn't apologize or say something else when you found out we knew." McGee said really furious at him. This was hell and he didn't know if they were the only three who managed to get out of there.

"Gibbs, McAllister, Scuito and Dinozzo where are you?" the director yelled. Then McGee started to go around checking the injured that lay on the ground. The sound of the fire brigades and ambulances coming to their rescue got higher by the second.

Suddenly McGee thought he should look at the exit to see if they were coming out because he couldn't see them. Then he saw Abby walk out with David behind her.

Still coughing he ran to them.

"Are you ok? Where are they?" he asked worried.

"I don't know. Someone came and picked up Kate but I couldn't see who it was. Then I lost them but somehow found David or rather David found me." Abby explained. David was coughing heavily and had a hard time to breathe.

"We need to save them. They can't be dead." McGee said trying not to think about the worst but it was hard not to. Then he started to cough even more.

"I was with Gibbs and we saw Abby and Kate lying on the floor but then a beam fell down next to us and we couldn't see them anymore. Gibbs disappeared and I tried to get to them." David said while coughing. Suddenly blood ran down from his mouth.

"Don't speak, please." Abby pleaded. She had put her shirt in front of her mouth to try to inhale as little smoke as possible so she started to feel guilty for not being as injured as McGee and David.

……………At the crash site……………..

The police were there investigating the sight. The helicopter was almost burned out but the forensic experts could see four persons had been in it. It didn't take long until they found the weapons and bullet holes.

"What has happened here?" one police asked his boss.

"They were terrorists. Luckily for us they died before they did something which would cause a lot of suffering."

"I wonder why there are so many bullet holes. Why did they want to kill themselves?"

"That is what we're investigating." His boss stated.

"The bodies are ready to be removed now." The officer then said.

"One of them won't be go through autopsy in New York so we need to establish their identities as soon as possible." The boss said.

"Why not? Isn't this an urgent matter? Is it a request from the family because their wishes are restricted by law when it comes to terrorists?" the officer wondered.

"No. A request from Washington. Someone on board meant a lot to them. He was married so if anyone wears a ring then it's probably him." His boss answered before going back to his car.

…………………….In Washington……………………

McGee, Abby and David heard someone yell after help. Abby decided she needed to do something. She went in before McGee and David could stop her.

"Abby…" they both yelled.

Abby wanted so badly to find them alive and she thought if she stayed near the exit and yell for them maybe she could save them or someone else. Suddenly she felt someone taking her hand. The hand was small and she instantly knew it was a child. She picked up the child and went out.

"Never do that again." McGee told her really worried that he had lost another one in his team. He didn't want to be the only one in NCIS who survived this.

"It's too hot and smoky. I yelled after them but couldn't see or hear them. I only stayed near the exit. This little girl found me…What's your name?" Abby asked the girl who looked to be around four or five.

"Samantha."

"She seems fine after staying in there for so long." McGee said looking at her.

"A man lifted me up and said I should go to you." The little girl then said.

All three looked at her and wondered who the man was. They couldn't help but to hope it was Gibbs.

"Is anyone still in there?" one of the first fighters went around asking.

"Samantha…My baby." The girl's mother suddenly said while running to them and Abby gave Samantha to her mother.

"Abby…" someone then said. Abby turned around because she thought it was McGee or David who wanted to talk to her. Then she saw Gibbs coming out through the exit with Kate in his arms.

………………At the hospital……………

"Will she be ok?" Abby asked one of the doctors. Together with Gibbs, McGee and McAllister she had been admitted to the hospital for respiratory problems but Kate had been admitted for mainly other problems. They all were lying in the same room too. The hospital was full because of the shoot out and the fire.

"Her blood count is low and I think she first passed out because of the stress and then she inhaled smoke which caused her to get worse. She is breathing by her own but with oxygen just like you. She's up on the women's ward where specialists are helping her. I've heard she's been through a lot. Losing her husband, being undercover and stopping a terrorist attack." The doctor said to them.

"Is the baby alright?" Abby asked. She hoped Kate was right about being pregnant because right now if Kate could focus on something good handling Tony's death would be easier.

"She is still three months pregnant and the baby is alright. She wants to see everyone but you need rest and she needs rest. Mrs Dinozzo also asked if they had found her husband's body."

"Not yet." Gibbs asked. The director hadn't been admitted so she could keep them updated on what happened.

………………At the crash site……………..

"I've found another body." Someone suddenly yelled when he was looking in the surrounding area for pieces of the helicopter. Everyone rushed to him to see who it was. Could it have been the person they had been looking for?

"He has a ring on his finger…Wait, he's still breathing! Call the paramedics!" the officer yelled.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Feedback would be nice.

Do you wonder who the man is? Will he survive? How did he get so far from the helicopter?

And what really happened in the helicopter?

Will something else unexpected happen in the next chapter? Are there anymore secrets to be revealed?

Stay tune for the next chapter of "The secrets of NCIS".


	8. Chapter 8

I read some of you think my story is confusing and it would be really nice if you say a bit more about it so I can clear up a few things for you before the story ends.

Thank everyone for the feedback. I was overwhelmed when I saw that I had got so many after the latest chapter.

……………………….An hour later…………………

The director stepped into the room. Even with their oxygen masks right beside them they were talking and acting like normal. No one could stop this team she thought.

"I have something to ask you. I chose to ask you instead of Dinozzo, so what you say is important. I don't want to give her false hopes." The director told them.

"What's going on?" Abby asked her.

"Apparently someone did survive the helicopter crash. Don't ask me how because no one at the sight can explain it either. They have one witness saying that he saw something or someone fall out from the helicopter right before it crashed. They took some photos of him with a phone so they are a bit unclear and he has blood, dirt, leaves and debris on him. He was rushed to the hospital. He had a ring on him so they sent me the pictures to try to see if I could recognise him. You've been a lot more around him than I have so I wanted you to look first. As soon as his operation is finished they'll take new pictures of him and check his fingerprints." The director explained. She then gave the phone to Abby. Everyone examined her facial expression to see if it was him or not.

"It's too hard to tell but my gut feeling tells me it is him. It's the shape of his face. You guys should look too." Abby said while handing it over to the director. The phone was then passed around to everyone so everyone could look at the pictures.

"You said the ones in the helicopter all had gun shots in them. Only Tony could decide to shoot everyone and then if by mistake made the controls stop working by shooting at it when he shot the others and then decide to jump of the helicopter to try to save his life. It's him." Gibbs then said.

"How do you know he did that?" David asked him.

"That's what I would have done." Gibbs answered quickly.

"He learned from the best then." McGee stated. His worst fear hadn't come true. The NCIS team was still intact.

"We want to be there when you tell her." Abby then said.

"Four wheelchairs coming up." The director said. She was going to convince a doctor to let them together tell Kate the good news.

…………………In Kate's room………….

"Why is everyone here?" Kate said with a weak voice.

"You shouldn't talk." Abby said. Kate was worst off of them all. She also had another person to think about now.

"We have some news." The director told her looking around to see if anyone else wants to tell her about Tony. She felt Gibbs maybe wanted to do it but she didn't know if his voice was strong enough.

"They found a man alive not far from the helicopter. We think it is Tony. The man is undergoing surgery so his identity is still unsure but we've all seen pictures of the man but they were taken just when he was found, he had debris and leaves on him and the pictures are only on a cell phone." Gibbs explained. He had to stop a few times before he could say everything but he managed to say the most important things.

"She wants to see the pictures." Abby then said. She could tell what Kate wanted.

The director showed her the pictures on the phone. It became too much for Kate. One second she was a widow, the second a pregnant and widow and the third she was a pregnant wife who was worried about her husband. She wanted to stay strong in front of them and not cry but the tears ran down her eyes.

"Find out if it's him." She said after a while.

……………………………………………………………………….

Sorry for the short chapter but I'm still thinking about what to write next and your comments about what is confusing is good to have before I write more. I don't want to finish the story and people will still feel there are unanswered questions.


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to keep the story interesting so I wanted you to doubt Tony and Kate in the first chapters. Were they forced into this or not? I'm sorry if it confused you. I wanted it to be mysterious and a bit scary in the first chapters too. I don't know if I succeeded but I see some are still interested in reading more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kate didn't feel well but wanted to say one last thing before they went back to their rooms.

"Please call…Our families…Tell them everything…"Kate managed to say but everyone could tell it was really hard for her to say that.

"We'll call them immediately." The director told her.

"As soon as it's confirmed it is Tony we'll call them and tell them that too. First we'll come up and tell you of course." Abby then said.

It looked like Kate wanted to say something so everyone waited for her to gather strength to say what she wanted to say. Instead she threw up. No one expected that so everyone jumped a little so they wouldn't get it on them and Kate started to feel so bad for throwing up on her oxygen mask, her bed and on the floor.

"I'll get a nurse." The director said hurrying out of the room. She was worried just like everyone else was.

"You'll be ok. This happens. My mother threw up a lot when she was pregnant with me." McGee said wanting her to feel that everything was normal with her condition.

"I can stay here as long as you want." Abby said while going up from her wheelchair even though she had strong orders to take it easy. She went up to find some paper to give to Kate.

"You had orders to sit down in your wheelchair and Mrs Dinozzo I don't think you can handle visitors at the moment. Visiting time is over. Hopefully you can come back tomorrow." The nurse, who came back with the director, said.

Then the doctor came to the room.

"Maybe letting you drink and eat easily digestive food was too early for you. I'll let you get IV instead… As soon as the nurses from your ward can come you're going back to your room." He told Kate and later the rest of the team.

………………….

As soon as everything was cleaned up Kate felt really tired. She had to change clothes, her bed had to be remade and the floor got mopped. She felt so bad for throwing up. So much valuable resource was wasted on her, she thought and all just because she threw up. But most of all she felt bad from throwing up in front of her team. She then remembered when she had thrown up during the beginning of her pregnancy and Tony helping her while she was sick but then no one knew she was pregnant. Tony was so nice, warm, caring and loving towards her during her weakest moments. Every time when she felt bad, because he did so much at home because she was sick he only said that he takes the words in sickness and in health very seriously. Not a day she regretted marrying him so quickly. Look at what they would have lost if they had decided to wait a year she thought. Kate felt even more tired but she didn't want to fall asleep without thinking about something good. She then remembered a day in late August. Kate thought it maybe was that day she got pregnant but she wasn't sure.

----------------------------_Flashback-------------------------------------_

_Tony opened the door and they went in to their house._

"_I'm so sorry for Gibbs walking in on us. I should have thought before_ _I let you do that." Tony apologized once again._

"_It wasn't your fault. I suggested I should give you a massage. You were tense, we've been through a lot of stress…We've only known for a few days that some terrorists need us for something and we are all trying to come up with a plan to stop them. Who said life was easy? I was trying to make you feel that you didn't have the world on your shoulders. By the way you come up with a wonderful excuse on why I gave you a massage." Kate told her husband. She wanted him to feel better about himself. If he was happy then she was happy. _

"_So you didn't think that my excuse was lame? Telling him that you lost a bet and had to give both McGee and me a massage…I came up with that so quickly so I couldn't think it through. I thought that if I included McGee it wouldn't seem suspicious and since McGee already knows it wouldn't hurt." Tony told his wife. He felt bad about making her give McGee a massage in front of Gibbs but McGee was really nice about it and when she did it on him he said he only needed a very short massage because he thought his body was relaxed enough. _

_Tony and Kate knew they owed Abby and McGee a lot since they kept their secret. That's why they had invited them and David for dinner next week._

"_Are you hungry?" Kate asked._

"_Yeah, but I want to give you a proper massage tonight so if you wouldn't mind eating yesterday's leftovers we can start with that massage as quickly as possible." Tony asked her. _

"_I don't mind. After today I can need a back rub. It seems that every case we get gets a lot harder to solve. Why are people committing crimes and why do they seem to get more complicated by the second?" Kate wondered even if she knew her last questions were rhetorical._

"_I can't answer but a back rub is coming up. I'll put the food in the microwave." Tony said while dashing to the kitchen._

_After the dinner Tony gave Kate a massage on their bed but he had another surprise for her._

"_I'm going to take a shower but when I come back I have a surprise for you." he told her._

_Kate got really curious and watched him when he walked away. She thought she had married the most wonderful and sexiest man alive. She thought this felt like a dream but she knew it wasn't. Even though they were going through some hard times they could still talk and connect as usual and she loved that. When Tony gave her a massage and they talked while he massaged her she felt it was such a intimate moment that was just as great as sex if not even better since they could talk so freely and openly about everything. She adored that moment and never wanted to forget it. Kate hoped there would be more of that in the future. _

_She got up from her bed and put on her robe. She decided to go downstairs and when she just stepped out of their room Tony came back with a towel around his waist. When he left the room he had only his trousers on but now he looked even sexier with only a towel on. She loved him so much. Tony just looked at her and couldn't believe how great she looked in the robe. His heart lit up every time he saw her and since he married her he knew he couldn't live without her._

"_You're needed in the bathroom." He said before he lifted her up in his arms. He carried her into the bathroom and put her down in front of the bathtub. He let her robe slid down on the floor and Kate took of her underwear. Then she slid down in the warm bubbly water which he had filled the tub with._

"_It's just for you. Candles and the scent too. I know you love that." Tony said. Then he kissed her and turned around to leave the room._

"_Your hair isn't wet so I know you didn't shower." Kate then said but she had an ulterior motive when she said that._

"_I wanted to fool you when I was going to get you. I forgot about the hair. Next time I'll wet it." Tony said while turning around again to face her. He went down on his knees so his head would be at the same height as hers. Then he kissed her again._

"_I love you." Tony said after kissing her._

"_I love you too…I know how you can get your hair wet…Join me…" Kate said while taking some foam and putting it on his nose._

"_I love that idea but I didn't do this for that reason. I wanted you to relax and get your mind of things." Tony said hoping she would understand his reasoning._

"_You take my mind of things. Please join me." Kate said to him. Tony couldn't resist her and took off his towel and his boxers. Then he slid down in the bathtub. _

…………………………………….

Kate smiled when she thought about what happened that evening. It started in the bathroom and ended in the bedroom. She touched her belly and wondered if it was that day her baby was conceived. They often used protection but sometimes they got carried away just like that day. She guessed that since they were married maybe they secretly wanted a baby even though they had never talked about it. Now it was a reality but she didn't worry about how Tony would take the news because she knew he would be just as happy as she was. Sure she got pregnant a little earlier than planned even though they hadn't really decided on when to get pregnant just that it wouldn't be in the upcoming year but sometimes great things are surprises she thought. Kate couldn't stop sleep from overtaking her body so she soon fell asleep.

……………………..A few hours later……………..

"Gibbs, are you awake?" the director quietly whispered in his ears.

"Yes, what is it?" he said opening his eyes.

"It is confirmed that it is Dinozzo. I'm on my way up to tell Todd…Oh, I mean Dinozzo…" the director said.

"Call her Kate. We all do and then the name change won't be a problem for you." Gibbs suggested.

"You can tell the rest when they wake up." The director said before quietly walking out of the room.

"So are you awake?" Gibbs then said as loud as he could which wasn't that loud considering things but they heard.

"Yes…What did…she say?" David wondered.

"It is Tony. Now we can… all go to sleep." Gibbs then said. Everyone fell asleep soon after that. They had had a hard time going to sleep but after Gibbs "ordered" them to go to sleep it was easier but it had more to do with the news than what Gibbs said.

………………..Ten days later………………….

Kate never fully recovered at the hospital so the doctor's told her that she could only travel home which meant she couldn't visit Tony in New York. She had felt so left out since the director, Gibbs, Tony's parents and even her parents had visited him…Abby had been really nice and stayed with her in their house. Kate had been ordered to stay in bed for at least a week before doctors could reassess her health. She hated that but at least she wasn't alone. David came around everyday and even stayed over most of the nights. Everyone felt safer when they were three in the house rather than one or two. They still didn't know if another terrorist cell would come after them after what they did.

But today was not an ordinary day. Tony was coming home. Not literally but he was coming to their military hospital so he could be there for the rest of his hospital stay. He had responded well to the treatment and doctors felt he could handle the transport back home. Kate was going to get out for the first time in five days. It was five days ago she came home from Washington. She was determined to go home when the rest were going home but the doctors told her that it looked like she would have a difficult pregnancy in front of her so she should take it easy. She had followed their orders until now. Kate wanted to be there when Tony arrived to the hospital. She wanted to hold him and kiss him. As soon as he had woken up they had talked to each other on the phone. Tony was thrilled over the pregnancyand he said he hated being without her. They had never been apart since they got married. Today they would be reunited again.

………………………….

Everyone said Tony had been very lucky. They wondered how he could survive without many serious injuries. Tony didn't remember what happened the last three days before the crash but he was told that he had the helicopter pilot's helmet on him, a vest, and pieces of several vests strapped around his legs, arms and back and also other padding. Gibbs had told him that Kate and Abby had the same protective gear on them. It was something all three had come up with in case something would happen to them. Since it was winter it would be easier to hide the fact that they were well protected for both the terrorists and the police which could have shot at them.

Tony was happy that the helmet protected his head so good. His biggest fear was brain damages or memory loss. Losing three days didn't seem important but he hoped he would remember them one day. Now he only thought about seeing his pregnant wife again. He had missed her so much. All Tony could think about was being with her and celebrating Christmas and New Years with her. This holiday would be the first they spent together as married and initially he had wanted them to spend it together in a romantic setting but now he only wished that he would be home by that time. He had so much to tell her and he knew she had too. He counted the minutes until he would see her again. Tony was lying down in a military helicopter and he knew he wasn't far from her now.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I'm still thinking about what I should do with this story. I have much less time on my hands now so I need to think more about when and how this story will end. There will be at least one more chapter. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and spelling. If Word doesn't pick up on my mistakes then it is hard for me to see them by my own. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter despite of the mistakes.

Feedback is always appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

I want to thank everyone who gave me feedback. To everyone who have supported this fic and my other fics.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Tony's bed was wheeled into his room he saw Kate, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, David McAllister and the director. The room was filled with flowers and balloons. The room was filled with love.

When the bed was in place and the machines which watched his conditions were set up Tony tried to sit up. He had waited for this moment for so long.

"I've missed you so much." Tony told them.

"I've missed you too. You look so much better than I expected." Abby said after a while. Everyone waited for Kate to say something but she didn't.

"How are you feeling? Abby has filled me in but I want to hear from you." Tony asked.

"I'm ok." She answered.

"I'll be home before Christmas. I talked with the doctor before they wheeled me in here. He said that it was a great sign that I handled the helicopter ride so well. He even said I could start to work next month. Sitting at the desk then but it is something. It's like a miracle. Some bleeding in my stomach which the surgery fixed and now I'm just as before." Tony told her. He didn't want her to worry about him. They had been through a tough ordeal but it was all over now.

"That's great to hear. I can't wait to see you two at your desks again." McGee told them.

"There will be a lot to do when you two come back. As you all have noticed we have been swamped with cases lately and I've decided to recruit three more agents. I think it would be great if the whole team could help with finding the best three agents since they will be working with you." The director said. She had come up with the idea about recruiting more agents and Gibbs said that it would be too much to do just for him if he had to handle the process of reading applications and doing interviews since it isn't really his way of recruiting people. Gibbs suggested the Dinozzos could do that since both would be on desk duty and when they thought they found some great people Gibbs could interview them and let them interact with the others to see if they can handle working at NCIS. The director knew it was just an excuse to get them back at work as soon as possible. She knew he missed his best agents too.

"I'm glad you both are getting better." Gibbs then said.

"So David I've heard you are planning to stay. Are you joining NCIS?" Tony then asked just wanting to change the subject.

"I'm staying but not joining NCIS. I'm keeping my teaching job. I like to teach and I've got enough adrenaline kicks to last a life time." David answered.

Tony smiled. He knew David stayed to see if it could work out with Abby. Tony hoped it would because they seemed perfect for each other.

…………………………April 2006………………………….

"So how are things going?" McGee wondered when Tony and Kate came back from the doctors. Both had doctor's appointments.

"I'm healing very well." Tony answered.

"He wanted me to stay in bed for a few days again. I hope the next time I'm pregnant it'll be easier." Kate told him.

"So are you going home now?" McGee wondered.

"The doctor said I could finish my shift." Kate then said.

"I need a few people in the field now. McGee and Tony get ready." Gibbs then said.

"So I'm still going through the applications?" Kate asked him. There had been a lot of applications and even ten interviews. Five out of them who came for an interview were later asked to come back so they could meet there future co-workers. Gibbs didn't like any of them so they were back at square one. The director was pressuring him to at least find a replacement for Kate when she went on maternity leave.

"There must be someone there which is acceptable." Gibbs told her.

"I'm sure there is." Kate then said.

Then Gibbs, Tony and McGee left the office.

………………………………

A few minutes later woman came into the room.

"I'm looking for Gibbs or agent Dinozzo." The woman said to Kate.

"Why do want to talk to them?" Kate wondered. She wondered why she wanted to talk to Gibbs and Tony.

"I heard it is them who are handling applications for the jobs at NCIS." The woman answered.

"Oh, so you're looking for Caitlin Dinozzo!" Kate said. She wondered why she hadn't thought about herself when the woman asked after Dinozzo.

"Yes." the woman quickly stated.

"I'm Kate Dinozzo. Why are you here? Everyone has to send in their applications first." Kate then told her.

"A friend told me that the best way to get this job isn't to send in an application but to prove yourself for the boss." She answered.

"You just missed the boss. So what are you working with now?"

"FBI in Washington." She answered and then she gave her application to Kate.

"I did write an application but I wanted to hand it in, in person. I'm Rebecka Williamson but everyone calls me Becky."

"Are you married?" Kate asked after she saw her ring.

"I've been married for six years and have two children. My twins Sasha and Michael. They are five years old. I hope having children won't be a problem." Rebecka wondered.

"That isn't a problem. Are you and your family ready to move? It's a big decision." Kate wondered. She felt like she was conducting an interview with Rebecka but she immediately liked her. Rebecka instantly felt like someone she could work with.

"My husband works a lot from home and it isn't that far to Washington if he needs to go there for work. He supports me in everything I do." Becky answered.

"We go undercover for a long time, have cases which make us fly across the world and stay away for a very long time…You know that, right?" Kate asked.

"I understand."

"So who told you to come here?"

"Someone I know. So can I stay until they come back?" Becky wondered.

"Why not?"

……………….A few hours later……………

The guys had come back to work and everyone found it easy to talk to Becky. Kate wondered if Gibbs had met her before in Washington. He didn't seem hostile towards her like he had the others. Gibbs had been in Washington with David two times the past month. She wondered if David had something to do with it too. Kate had talked to Becky a lot while they were gone so she had found out a lot about her. Abby had come and talked with them too since she hadn't so much to do until they came back with the evidence.

A few hours later everyone was ready to go home. Becky had left NCIS and it was only the team still there.

"I know you did this. You've met here before haven't you?" Kate asked Gibbs.

"She worked on your case last year in Washington. She heard we were searching for people and called me too see if were still looking for people a month ago. I met her and told her to come by one day but I didn't think it would be today. I want to add her to the team." Gibbs told her.

"It's ok with me." Kate then said. She had read Becky's application and liked it.

"Then it's settled. Now we have two left. David knows someone who might be interested. He lives in San Francisco but after David talked to him he is willing to come and visit." Gibbs told the team.

"So just one left then." Tony stated. He was glad someone was going to start to work here when Kate was home.

"That person has to be in the pile of applications." Gibbs sighed. He hated going through them.

"We'll find that person." Kate said hopeful. She felt better now that two person wanted to work at NCIS.

………………………………3 years later……………….

Matthew Dinozzo was born in June 2006 and his sister Jessica was born in November 2007.

David and Abby got married in June 2007. A few months later, in October Abby gave birth to their daughter Ashley. Abby had a great assistant who worked instead of her when she was on maternity leave. Abby had chosen her assistant herself so she was pleased with Amy.

McGee met his girl of his dreams in late 2006. They are dating and McGee is happy.

Three other agents were added to the team. Rebecka (Becky) Williamson, Andrew (Andy) Montgomery and Thomas (Tom) Levineau. Andy was the guy from San Francisco and Tom the one they found in the pile.

THE END

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I hope you liked it. I would have written more chapters if I knew I had time to. I'm thinking about a sequel but I don't know how much time I will have on my hands the upcoming month so that's why I ended this story now and have postponed the possible sequel. I just don't like having many days go by between each chapter.

R&R. I hope you can write feedback. Thanks in advance.


End file.
